mysterious member
by Nitu
Summary: Cheryl Yume is a very strong wizard. Without too much knowledge of the past, she befriends fairy tail and also joins it. She learns of a guild called Mara Gonzalez with similar powers to her. when they visit this guild, will Cheryl uncover mysteries of her past? The summary will occasionally change. no romance suitable for young readers. have fun! there may be a little mystery..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Entrance.

Small snow boots thumped the snowy floor of magnolia. A young girl with long black hair, Blue eyes like the night sky which twinkled like stars was walking with a young lady with short cropped white hair.

The lady pushed open two super large metal doors. There was a lot of noise and cheerful mood but the bustling died down as soon as the door opened.

An old but short man with white hair said, "We have awaited you. Cheryl Yume!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Valnok

"Umm can I have soda?" Cheryl asked as she tilted her head to one side.

"Thank god I bought some soda for Wendy. Now you can have some too." Mirajane said as she went to the counter to pull out a seven up bottle.

"Umm… you're my age, right?" Wendy asked. "Yup! I am 12!" Cheryl said immediately perking up.

The rest were all surprised. Erza was afraid Cheryl would give Wendy a blow in the head. Cheryl previous expression was brooding with darkness.

Wendy grinned. The two rushed off with Carla trailing off after them screaming "Wait! Wait Wendy!"

"Your juice Cheryl…" Mirajane trailed off.

Then as soon as the two new buddies were out of sight, Makarov the master cleared his gruff throat and said, "We have far more important matters than juice, Mirajane. We know this girl was sent here since she is most definitely a wizard but what kind? We never got this kind of information nor has she revealed it yet."

"Perhaps she is a dark arts wizard? Or maybe a forbidden arts wizard? Or a special type? Or an ancient wizardry wizard? There are so many possibilities master. She could be something far more dangerous than those also!" Lisanna said since she overheard the conversation.

Makarov then got an idea.

"Levy. Where's levy?!" Makarov called.

"Here I am master! Need anything?" Levy walked into the room with a book in her hand, wearing her orange reading glasses.

"Levy I have a request to make. Go down to the fairy tail library and go look for the different forbidden, dark and ancient arts. You'll need all the help you can get. Go call Lucy and Happy to help out and Erza!" Makarov finished.

"Yes master!" Erza replied.

"I want you to go to sabretooth in the next town and request Yukino on a mission. Also assure the leader, Sting that we will make sure she gets paid for the assistance."

Makarov said, and with that Levy and Erza set off.

Levy and Lucy were in the fairy tail underground library filled with books and more books.

While piling up the books with titles of dark arts forbidden arts and ancient arts, Happy hummed a simple tune to sound as though he was saying 'Tuna salmon Tempura' but that was expected from the happy go lucky fish lover, Happy.

Levy and Lucy were wearing the quick read glasses. They effortlessly flipped through the pages to understand everything.

Levy placed her hand on an extremely old dusty book.

She blew of the cobwebs and dust.

She wiped off the debris and read the title: 'Forbidden arts. Lost and gone.'

She flipped open the pages, scanning her finger across the words, as a habit.

"Arts huh?" Levy mumbled as she scanned the book again.

"Oi Lucy? Look at this book? It looks a little peculiar, does it not?" Levy asked Lucy.

"Huh? Lemme see it." Lucy reached out.

Just then the door flew open and Yukino rushed out saying, "You asked?"

"Aye sir! Look for books with the title forbidden arts ancient arts or dark arts."

Happy said breaking his fish song rhythm only for a moment to say this and then he continued.

An hour later the library ran out of books with similarity to forbidden arts dark arts and ancient arts.

"What's wrong Happy? No more books?" Levy asked, exhausted.

"Aye sir! No more books."

The four reported the situation to Makarov.

"Very well." He said.

He generously placed 100 gold coins in Yukino's carry pouch even after she protested that she didn't want it.

Yukino then left.

Once Yukino was gone and Lucy retired to her bedroom for rest, Levy dragged Master to a private room.

"Master. Do you mind explaining to me why I had to rummage through those books?"

Then master replied. "I needed you to figure out what kind of a wizard the new girl is."

"You mean Cheryl Yume? How will we find that out? We have no leads what so ever. Did you even think this through?" Levy said. Super angry.

"Ok. Here's the plan. You know Wendy lives solo and she knows how to cook right? We can get Cheryl to move in with Wendy into the second bedroom. When they're eating we can get Wendy to casually ask Cheryl her Magical abilities! So simple! And I am sure Cheryl would much rather spill to a girl her own age than to an old stupid grandpa like you!" Levy finished.

"Good plan but, hey! Don't talk so rudely about me! I am sure Mavis, our founder would be mad!" Makarov said, hurt.

"No actually I agree with Levy. You really are one old stupid grandpa." Mavis's ghost said, sitting on the granite bar counter top.

Levy cocked an eyebrow and laughed heartily.

That evening everything went as planned.

As the two were eating a wrap sandwich which Wendy had made, Wendy asked, "So Cheryl. What magical abilities do you have?"

Trying to act super casual Cheryl replied, "Valnok. This art is a hybrid of Forbidden and legendary arts."

"What are legendary arts?" Wendy asked.

"The arts which have been remembered as legends." Cheryl replied.

The next day without fail Wendy reported the situation to Levy and Master.

"Omg. A legendary and forbidden art user?" Levy asked with her mouth hanging open, threatening to fall.

"Levy! Go open the books in the library with happy and Lucy. You have to find Valnok!" Mavis said as she raised her hand.

There was that look Mavis wore.

It scared Levy.

Mavis wasn't usually this serious.

"Valnok…" The threesome repeated as they looked for the art.

An hour later Lucy yelled, "I found it!"

"Lemme see." Levy said. "Valnok. The rarest possible art ever found. It is the first and only hybrid art. The art's abilities rely on its user. It is an art of death. By chanting certain hymns, the user can kill an army of thousand, destroy the mountains in a blink of the eye, stop an active volcano from erupting, destroy the earth and wipe it out of existence and shred the whole Milky Way galaxy into pieces!" Levy read.

After showing the results to Makarov, Makarov shook violently.

"We can get wiped out with a flick of her wrist!" He trembled and mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy and Cheryl walked in smiling and laughing. They had ran into Natsu and Gray who were out in town grabbing Erza's business suit.

They all were laughing at a certain joke.

When they saw Makarov the four were worried.

He looked seriously shaken up.

When Cheryl caught a look at master she swiftly lifted a finger.

"Wendy… why did you tell them? They researched it. They know now." Cheryl said.

Wendy stood shocked.

"What?" Natsu asked coolly.

Mirajane face palmed.

"May I? Alright Valnok. My magical ability is Valnok. It is a mix of forbidden arts and legendary arts. It is super rare, like never seen usually that anyone possesses this skill. It has the power to wipe out an army of men, make volcanos stop from erupting wipe the earth out of existence and-" Cheryl was cut off.

"And blow up the whole g-galaxy. In the w-wrong hands… the whole of this universe could be in d-danger." Wendy finished with a horrified face.

"So there you have it. I am totally unnatural wizard and your probably gonna kick me out of the guild." Cheryl sighed.

"I didn't want it to end up this way. I really liked this guild. I didn't want you guys to-" She was cut off yet again.

"Are you kidding me?! We love people who can fight. You can do more than fighting but play it fair, kay?" Natsu smiled.

Cheryl beamed.

No one had been so nice to her after hearing her secret.

The emblem was marked on her shoulder in purple colour.

She could also now see Mavis after becoming an official member of the guild.

Mavis smiled. "I am glad you're not sticking out too much. I am Mavis, the founder of fairy tail. I believe in light in darkness, hope in despair and courage in fear. I suspect that a commotion will erupt if people know of your power so do me a favour and keep a low profile kay?" Mavis said.

Cheryl cocked an eyebrow.

"Pretty please with ice cream sundae double chocolate strawberry vanilla and Mississippi mud on top?" Mavis begged.

Cheryl giggled.

The two of them laughed wholeheartedly.

There was no one who wouldn't laugh when Mavis cracked a joke. It was just so hilarious!

Juvia beamed. "In honour of having a new member to the undying friendship of the members of fairy tail, let's go to Uncle Jimmy's Ramen shop and celebrate with some Ramen." Juvia said.

"It's on me then…" Cheryl said with a small voice.

"No we'll all pay!" The fairy tail members shouted and screamed.

'So lively… I feel like I don't belong here. Yet so hospitable in it's own. They're all so lively! Wendy a girl my age… it's a dream come true.' Cheryl thought.

Lucy held out a hand. "You coming, Cheryl? Ramen's waiting!" Lucy smiled while saying.

"You guys…" Cheryl said.

Later that evening after the big bustle at Jimmy's everyone departed but certain girls decided to sleep over at Wendy's Lucy would help out with cooking too. And the girls decided to get the boys, especially elfman to help keep Cheryl's stuff in her new room as Wendy's roommate.

The girls who were present in the house were Wendy, Lucy, Cheryl, Levy and Lisanna.

They all sat up late while chatting about different stuff.

Finally during the time to go to sleep, Lucy, Wendy and Cheryl slept together while Levy and Lisanna slept in Cheryl's room to be.

To Cheryl, nothing could be better. New friends, New life and not to mention people who would accept and acknowledge her for who she was.

That was an opportunity she never expected to get but it looked like the sun was finally shining down on her. She was finally living up to a lucky day.

She accepted the gift with open arms, not thinking about any consequences if there could be whatsoever.

That night as all the rest slept, Wendy stayed awake. Something definitely felt wrong to Wendy.

Whatever Cheryl told was not it. It was the truth but she had more to get off her chest.

This hurt Wendy.

Wendy always prided herself for being someone who others could trust.

Someone people could go to with a problem.

Looks like Cheryl just didn't trust them enough.

But anyways Cheryl needed time to adjust. Not like in two days she planned to tell Wendy everything.

Wendy was sure it would take months and months for all the secrets to spill out but even really close friends don't tell everything.

Telling at least anything to Wendy from Cheryl's side was something very friendly.

With that Wendy forced herself in to a sleep while in deep thought about the situation.

The next morning, Wendy felt something even more unsettling comfortably settling down at the bottom of her heart. A fluttering butterfly.

Something sad was about to happen.

Wendy just had the knack to tell whether or not something was to happen. It came to her naturally.

Like your special talents come to you mostly naturally, ever since birth this was a quality she was known for.

For breakfast, Lucy loaded it on strawberry and blueberry tarts and chocolate pancakes.

Everyone was enjoying the meal but Wendy was too busy thinking.

What was this dark unsettling secret that Cheryl Yume was hiding?

Author's note:

Ok people! Tanana! Climax point! This is where the story will start getting you hyped up. I will try to keep you on your feet.

I will post next chapter as soon as possible.

For now I request 3 reviews. Anything really. It could be criticism or remarks but I want at least 3 reviews. That's it and you will have a fantastic mind blowing chapter which will keep you awake thinking of possibilities.

Sorry for short chap and sorry that it was not super interesting. If I get 3 reviews, next chap will be suuuper!

Watch out!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

This unsettling feeling never left Wendy for a long long time.

The more the days went by, the more restless Wendy became.

The rest started to worry.

That evening Hisui E Fiore, the princess of Fiore country had sent a letter with Arcadios that she would be visiting fairy tail to speak of some important matters.

The fairy tail members, on hearing this, scrambled to clean up the rooms and Mirajane rushed off to prepare dinner for the Princess.

As soon as the princess stepped in, she was delighted.

She saw a full course meal layed out in front of her.

She tucked in to it while the rest also ate their meals.

"So, princess, what's the matta?" Natsu asked with a mouthful.

"Umm you see something dreadful has happened. The feared guild, Mara Gonzalez has joined forces once again!"

"Mara Gonzalez?!" Levy asked with a shocked look.

"What is Mara Gonzalez, Levy?" Lucy asked.

"It's a feared guild with creators and bearers of forbidden arts." Cheryl said.

"Forbidden arts? So yours is not the only one?" Happy asked.

"No. It so happens that some of the members are much stronger than I." Cheryl said.

"But I thought you were really strong…" Cana said.

"My abilities make me strong but I have not yet the power to hone my abilities." Cheryl said.

"In that case… We all are in danger! Since you can't control the vast power of yours and these so called members of 'Mara Gonzalez' are stronger than you…" Wendy said.

"Yes. This can be trouble not only for Magnolia or even Fiore but for the whole planet!" princess Hisui said.

"Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Cheryl. I hereby send you three on a mission now. Go find this group. Negotiation is the only way. Do not agree to respond to combat. They can do critical damage." Mavis said.

"Yes Ma'am!" The five said.

They all set off.

"Do you think they'll be fine?" Mirajane asked.

"If it's them, then I am sure." Gildarts said suddenly popping up.

"Dad!" Cana screeched.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Yume express and the Igneel story.

"Oi. Lucy. Get out of Horologium" (Sorry I forgot the spelling. I think it was Horologium) Natsu said.

Yeah it's not fair. We have to walk and you can coolly sit in the clock while this freezing weather goes on outside." Wendy complained.

"That I can solve. Leave it to me." Cheryl said.

Everyone looked at Cheryl expectantly.

"Orgo tatian sinder dore mallela" Cheryl chanted.

"Repeat." Cheryl said.

"Orgo tatian sinder dore mallela" The rest chanted, including Lucy.

"Once more. With me." Cheryl said.

"Orgo tatian sinder dore mallela" Cheryl and all chanted.

They all were thrown into a strong swirly spiral and rotated into a never ending pathway.

Then just about when they started to feel nauseous, they arrived at a certain place.

It had long and tall pillars. A large wonderland.

Wendy and Lucy marvelled over the small pink puffy cute animals and the cute waitress type girls guiding people into trains.

A young girl came up to the group. She had lemon yellow hair and to tufty yellow cat years poked out.

"Hello Cheryl-san. It's been sometime since you last visited _Yume_ express." The cat girl said.

"Yume?!" The group repeated.

"As in dreams. Do not think you're in the real world. Your bodies are in the celestial world and your mind's are here. In the world of dreams. Wherever you choose to go, the celestial spirits will send your physical body there. Fastest way to travel. Very few, ultra-special wizards know this way. You cannot enter without Cheryl-san by the way." The girl explained.

"This is Catherine. She guides me through this place whenever I come here." Cheryl explained.

"Now, no time to waste Catherine. I want to get us to Ogre tail floating island as soon as possible." Cheryl explained.

"Ogre tail?! That island is dangerous Cheryl-san!" Catherine said.

"Of course I know that Catherine. I have business with Mara Gonzalez." Cheryl said.

"Mara Gonzalez?! You realize what you're getting into, right Cheryl-san? Mara Gonzalez is seriously dangerous." Catherine said.

"Thank you for your concern Catherine but I am sure we will do alright. After all- o wait a sec. Do you know Igneel? Fire dragon?" Natsu said.

"Yes. In fact, Igneel had just passed by a day ago using Yume express and he went to Ogre tail island! What coincidence." Catherine said.

"OMG! Is Igneel's physical body still on earth?" Natsu asked.

"Yes indeed." Catherine said.

"Now off we go no time to waste." Cheryl said.

"I am sure you'll find Igneel. And if I see him, I will tell him Natsu Dragneel of fairy tail is in search of him." Catherine said confidently.

Natsu smiled and they all hopped into the Yume express.

"OK now close your eyes and think about earth…" Cheryl said.

They all reappeared in a land. It was beautiful.

"Ogre Tail Island…" Wendy said in awe.

"Yup. This is it." Cheryl said.

"You seem confident enough…" Lucy said.

"Yes I have been here before. I have come here on loot missions and such before Mara Gonzalez took up Ogre tail. It was a beautiful place you know." Cheryl said looking off into the distance.

"Must bring back memories huh?" Natsu asked.

"Aye sir! It must…" Happy said.

"Carla you haven't said anything yet." Wendy asked concerned.

"Umm well uh huh…" Carla said lost in thought.

"Well we shan't disrupt your train of thought Carla." Lucy said awkwardly.

"Well anyway our job is to negotiate with the Mara Gonzalez and maybe, just maybe have a little bit of fun." Cheryl said.

A/N: tananana… we have reached yet another climax. Igneel's alive! Omg it's gonna be totes amazing. Excited to know what happens next? Find out in next chap. I want 4 reviews for next chap. Please. It doesn't take much to write a review. Criticize all u want. I just want a simple review. Anything goes. Something nice or something that will help me develop. Kay see ya.


End file.
